


In A Hotel In Alabama

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael has a crush, Protective Michael, strange happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Allen gets sick while they are in Alabama and Michael takes care of him.  In the process however, Michael's true feelings come to light and he worries how Allen will react.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Blue Book fic.

They were sitting in a diner in Alabama having coffee, Michael was eating cherry pie and Allen was merely staring into his coffee cup. Michael watched him, head down, forehead creased as if he were thinking, which he probably was, he waa always thinking. Looking at the contours of the doctor's face, his glasses resting firmly on his nose, the way his beard stuble trailed down his neck a bit, it made Michael's heart skip a beat. He took a deep breath because of it and quickly looked away as he saw Allen's head raising. 

"Full, captain?" he asked, somewhat absentmindedly. 

"Uh, yeah. The food's actually really good here," Michael recovered and looked Allen full in the face. He could see the doctor was flushed and seemed to be sweating some around the collar.

"The south is renowned for good food, captain," Allen said. He took his handkerchief out and wiped his forehead.

"So I've heard. Doc? You feeling okay?" Michael asked.

"I'm a little warm and tired. I may be coming down with a cold," Allen said.

"Well let's get on the road home, I'll drive and you can rest," Michael said. He called the waitress over to get the check.

"Alright," Allen said. He stood when the check came and felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, he grabbed the table to steady himself.

"Professor?!" Michael came toward him and put an arm around him to keep him on his feet.

"I'm alright, just dizzy. I'll be okay," Allen said in a calm, steady voice of reassurance. One that Michael was sure he had used with his wife Mimi and his son Joel many times.

"Listen, you just sit your ass down there while I pay. I don't want you hurting yourself, don't want to have to explain staying over here to the Generals," Michael said.

Allen gave the faintest of smiles, he knew that Michael was concerned for him, he just wasn't very good at showing it. Ever defiant, Allen stood resting his hands on the back of a chair as Michael paid.

They got in the car and started the drive north in relative silence, Michael looked over at Allen now and again to make sure his partner was okay. Allen had fallen into a fitful sleep, breathing somewhat heavy and worried Michael all the more. They were coming into the so-called city limits of a town called Dorchester when Allen woke up sweaty and chilling.

"Doc? I'm going to stop in this town and see if they have a doctor that can look you over," Michael said. 

"I just have a fever, captain. But stopping would be nice, I would like to lay down and perhaps by morning my fever will break," Allen said. 

Michael nodded. It was hard to see the road outside the windshield, it was pitch black and they were on a narrow two lane road with no lights to be found anywhere. "The town should come into view soon," he said.

A flash of light whizzed across the night sky above the car and traveling towards the town where they were heading.

"What the shit?!" Michael said aloud, leaning forward to look up.

The car suddenly stopped on it's own and the radio dial went back and forth. Allen felt weak but he shifted forward to look at the sky as well. "Captain?" he asked. He didn't know what more to say.

"Don't worry, professor," Michael said. He felt the overwhelming desire to protect Allen from whatever this was, even though he knew if whatever or whoever was doing this wanted to take them he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Eyes trained on the skies neither man had noticed that Allen's door had been opened and someone was reaching in.


	2. Chapter 2

"You fellas alright?" came a voice with a deep southern drawl as a head followed hands in through the car door.

"Shit!" Michael said, head whipping over to look past Allen at the large man in a cap who had dunked into their car.

"Sorry for scarin' ya. That was the damnedest thing I ever saw! I was out trying to find a bull that got loose when I saw your car here and then that thing went by over head!" the man said.

"It's quite alright, Mr.?" Allen asked, wiping his forehead again with a now damp handkerchief. 

"Oh, the name's Lawson, Toby Lawson. Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Well Mr. Lawson, I'm Captain Quinn of the U.S. Air Force and this is my partner and friend Dr. J. Allen Hynek. Is the town close? The doctor isn't feeling well," Michael said.

Before Mr. Lawson could answer the car started again and the radio shut off, the headlights brightening the night. "It ain't but just a mile a head," he said.

"Thank you," Allen said. 

"Hope you get to feeling better," Mr. Lawson said, he waved at them after he closed the door.

"What was that?" Michael asked as he got on the way again.

"I don't know," Allen replied. But he did know that he was starting to feel worse and was weary.

They entered the town then, rows of buildings and some houses lined the street, he parked in front of the hotel and helped Allen out of the car and up the steps so they could get a room. The clerk on duty gave them a room right away, double beds on the first floor so Allen wouldn't have to climb the stairs, he also went for the doctor personally.

Michael got Allen into the room, it was plain with white walls and aged cream curtains on the window. The beds were covered in patch-work quilts and there was a wooden chair across the room facing the beds, the bathroom was down the hall. Allen sat down on the bed and took off his hat, placing it on the bedside table that the two beds shared.

"I'll go get our bags," Michael said, he helped Allen out of his coat first.

Allen nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, he knew he had to get out of the sweaty thing and into something dry, same for his pants, he wanted his pajamas on before the doctor arrived. 

Michael returned to find Allen stripped down to his boxers and he couldn't stop himself from staring, a heat went through him that settled in the pit of his stomach. "You need help getting dressed?" he asked. Tearing his eyes off of Allen for a moment to get the man's pajamas out of his bag.

"I think I can do it, just sitting down for most of it," Allen said.

'Damn!' Michael thought. He helped him slip into the shirt anyway, Allen did the pants and then laid down.

"I hope that clerk hurries," Michael said. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I'm not dying, captain. I just have a cold or perhaps the flu, rest is the best thing that I can do I'm sure," Allen said, he shivered, a chill coming over him.

Michael covered him up and then felt of his forehead, it was hot to the touch, he then ran his hand down to Allen's cheek, it lingered there a moment and he looked into Allen's eyes behind his glasses. When he realized he had lingered too long he withdrew his hand and quickly looked away, straightening up and turning away.

Allen didn't say anything. But he thought of how gentle the touch was and how gentle Michael's eyes were when they looked at him. He realized that it wasn't the first time he had looked at him that way.

"I'm going to go out and see what's taking so long," Michael muttered and left the room. He walked into the lobby and found it empty so he went out on the porch of the hotel to cool down and finish smoking. His feelings for Allen were growing and he didn't know what he was going to do about them, it was getting harder and harder to hide.

Allen laid in bed and was coming to the understanding that Michael liked him, in more than just a friendly way. And that he could like Michael back the same way, easier than he would like to think.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor arrived and went in to see Allen, Michael stayed out in the hall to give them some privacy. After about fifteen minutes the doctor called Michael into the room. He was an older man with gray hair going white, skinny with a lined face that had seen the sun a lot in its time, he had blue eyes and a soft way about him that only a country doctor could.

"Well he'll need some rest for about a week or so. Coming down with the flu, bed rest is all I can do for him besides checking his temperature from time to time. If he gets real restless in his sleep or breaks into a bad sweat call for me," the doctor said. He was putting on his coat and hat as he spoke. 

"A week or so? You mean staying here?" Michael asked.

"That's right, captain. I don't want him out and about until his fever has broken and he really feels up to it. I'll back by some time tomorrow unless you call for me before time," the doctor said.

"Okay. Well thank you, doctor," Michael said.

The doctor merely nodded on his way out the door.

"I'm sorry we'll be delayed here, captain. As soon as my fever breaks we will go, I can rest at home," Allen said.

"No. Doc says you need a week in bed a week you'll get. I'll phone the Generals in the morning," Michael said. He sat down on the edge of his own bed and started to unbutton his coat.

"I liked Dr. King, he is a kind man," Allen commented.

"Like yourself," Michael said. He slid out of his coat and laid it in the chair across the room.

"Well thank you, captain," Allen said. He was quite comfortable and tired.

"You know, doc. I really do like working with you. I mean this stuff we're working on is freaking shit sometimes but I like being with you," Michael admitted.

"And I you," Allen said. He reach out his hand to Michael and he took it, they didn't shake hands they just held each other's hand for a moment. 

The light above them brightened and Michael suddenly pulled away to go look out the window, he saw the same light moving through the sky as they had out on the road. 

"There that damn thing is again," Michael said.

"Tomorrow I want you to take my notebook and go out around town and ask who saw it, what they saw and where. You know the usual questions, bring the answers back to me to study over. The Generals won't mind our delay so much if we are working," Allen said.

"But what about you, you'll need someone to watch over you," Michael said, voice turning tender as he looked at Allen.

"Dr. King will be by sometime, besides, I'll be fine," Allen insisted. 

"Alright then," Michael agreed. He finished undressing and laid down on his bed, he wouldn't be sleeping though, he would be keeping watch over his partner.

Allen went off to sleep knowing that he was in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael had dosed off at some point in the night and was awakened by Allen calling for him. He sat bolt up right when he realized he was being asked for and looked over to see his partner leaning up on one elbow. 

"I'm sorry to wake you, captain. But I need some water and I just can't get out of bed, I'm so weak," Allen said. 

His looks concerned Michael, he felt of Allen's head and it was hotter than ever. "Sure I'll get you some. I'll get the doctor too. But if you still feel this bad by daylight I am looking for a hospital for you, that old guy might be nice but he is a country bumpkin," he said, standing.

"I don't need the doctor. This is all from the flu, captain," Allen assured.

Michael grunted as he left for the water, he had to get it from the bathroom in a glass that was on the sink for gargling. When he delivered it to Allen he looked at the clock on the wall, five am and it was silent as a tomb.

"Thank you, captain," Allen said.

"Sure," Michael said. He lit a cigarette and sat back on his bed staring at Allen as he drank. He didn't have his glasses on, his hair was out of place and even sick he was turning Michael on.

"Captain, could you get me a cloth to wet for my forehead?" Allen asked. "I hate to have to ask."

"Don't think a thing of it," Michael said. He went back down the hall to the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth. On his way back to the room this time he saw a man standing at the end of the hall, he was medium build, wearing a black hat, black coat, black gloves, black pants and shoes. He was pale and when he looked Michael in the eye he felt a chill run through him that made him stop.

"Can I help you with something?" Michael asked.

The man turned to walk away and Michael followed him, but by the time he got to the end of the hall he was no where to be found. "What the shit?" he muttered, looking around the lobby before going back to their room.

"Were you talking to someone?" Allen asked.

"Um...yes. But he didn't want to talk to me," Michael said.

Allen looked confused.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it later," Michael said. He took the wet cloth and dabbed it on Allen's face and neck.

"Michael?" Allen asked. It felt strange on his tounge, he wasn't used to saying it.

"Yes?" Michael asked. It put a thrill of adrenaline through him to hear Allen call him by his first name for once.

"Do you mind catching the flu from me?" Allen asked.

"From taking care of you? Of course not. Besides, I rarely get sick," Michael assured.

"Not from taking care of me, from this," Allen said. He leaned up as best be could and kissed Michael breathless. 

When he did the light came on and brightened until the bulb sparked and shattered down on them. 

Michael pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, shocked. "Oh damn...oh damn, doc. Oh fuck!" he said.

"Did you not want that?" Allen asked, he suddenly sounded bashful.

"Oh yes! Yes! But I thought... Oh wow!" Michael said, slowly smiling.

"I thought so," Allen said quietly.

Michael took Allen's face in his hands and kissed him, a deep kiss that made the doctor moan. Michael grinned. "You taste damn good for a sick man."

Allen slightly blushed. "I don't feel so bad anymore," he said.

"It's gonna be one hell of a good day," Michael said.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael spent the following morning talking to witnesses about the light that had soared through the sky the night before. He had called the Generals before heading out, they had taken the news in stride, contented, just as Allen had said, that at least they were working while delayed. 

Michael went from one farm to the next, taking names and statements, asking questions but his head wasn't there, he kept thinking about what had happened early that morning. He and Allen had kissed. It finally happened. All he could think of now was what was next? When he finished talking with people he headed back to the hotel to see the man he had been thinking of.

The doctor was coming out of the room as he arrived. "He's on the mend now, captain. Fever broke while you were away," Dr. King said.

"Good. Thank you, doctor," Michael nodded as they passed each other.

"Michael, back already?" Allen asked. He was sitting up in bed and his color had improved.

"Already? I've been in more cow-shit barns and farmyards that I ever want to think about," Michael said. His voice sounded more cheerful seeing Allen.

Allen smiled. "But you have eye witness accounts?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Here, knock yourself out. Most of them agree that it was a orange and oval shaped and headed north," Michael said, handing Allen his notebook.

Allen started flipping through it with interest. Michael watched him a few moments and sat down on the end of the doctor's bed.

"Um...Allen...about this morning. I think we should talk about it," Michael said.

"Hm? Oh yes, the...well..." Allen trailed off and looked up and then over at Michael.

"Yeah that. I didn't think it would be this way exactly but...I love you and I want...I want..." Michael wasn't sure what he was asking for.

"I love you too," Allen said quietly.

"I want us to be together. You know, as much as we can," Michael said. He was both shocked and thrilled that Allen loved him back.

"We can work on that I think," Allen smiled.

Michael didn't hold back on kissing Allen, he kissed him until there was a knock on the door. Michael sighed at the interruption and Allen chuckled. "Come in," Allen called.

"I think you fellas need to move into the basement with me," it was the clerk and he looked frightened. 

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Something's fixin' to happen. I think it has something to do with that light in the sky last night!" he said.

"What makes you say that?" Allen asked.

"Look outside!" the clerk came in and opened their curtain.

The sky was dark and the air looked yellow, the wind had picked up as well.

"A bad storm?" Allen speculated.

Then the whole hotel started to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

The shaking lasted ten minutes, it knocked everything from the nightstand and Michael to the floor. When it stopped Michael laid on the floor a few moments just in case, the clerk was hanging on to the door frame.

"An earthquake..." Allen said.

"You're not shittin'!" Michael muttered as he got up.

"I gotta go see that everybody else is okay!" the clerk announced before taking off down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What do you think caused that?" Michael asked.

"You know the cause of earthquakes surely," Allen said, ajusting his glasses.

"Yes. But nobody around here is going to take it for a normal earthquake, not even if this place has the biggest fault line in the country. Not after those lights last night," Michael said. He had sat down on his bed after getting up from the floor.

"Well, there are strange things that precede earthquakes. Lights in the sky are one of them," Allen said.

"Lights that move and soar over our car?" Michael asked.

"No. But I think the Generals would prefer that we call this the prelude to an earthquake offically. But am not I the one that questions everything? What is going on with you today, Michael?" Allen asked. He was feeling a lot better but still tired and still weak.

"It's just...I saw that man you've told me about," Michael said.

Allen straightened up and looked at his partner with widened eyes, giving him his full attention. "When? Where?"

"This morning when I went for your washcloth. He was in the hall, he turned and left when I spoke to him and when I followed he was gone," Michael said.

"I am sure he has something to do with everything," Allen said, mostly to himself. 

Michael smiled as he watched Allen think, he could see the thoughts turning through his eyes. He reach over and caressed his face lightly. "I'll go make the call to the Generals, give them your offical story and then go to the paper and tell them to print it just to stop the gossip before it gets started," he said. 

"Good idea. I'll be here waiting for you," Allen said.

"That's the best damn thing I have ever heard," Michael smiled. He got up and went out the door.

Allen was writing in his notebook as soon as Michael left, he was so focused that he didn't hear anyone enter the room, but movement close to him caught his eye and his head snapped up. Sitting on Michael's bed was the man in black, he doffed his hat and smiled.

"Hello, doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Allen asked. This was a man he had seen many times before, nothing he said ever made sense. Always questions and no answers, it seemed to be his life these days.

"What you are doing is right. Let it happen," the man said. He had plain features, pale skin, the only thing that would make you pick him out of a crowd were his black clothes. So clean and neatly kept, as if he had always just dressed and stepped out of the house every time Allen saw him.

"Let what happen?" Allen asked, he wanted to reach out and touch the man to see if he were real, bit something held him back. Fear perhaps, or perhaps something else, some force keeping him from doing so.

"Your relationship with Captain Quinn. Embrace it fully, you will be safe," the man smiled.

"How do you know about that?" Allen asked, adjusting his glasses, leaning forward a little.

"I know a lot of things. Things that are happening, a few things that will. Take my word for it, the captain loves you, he will do anything to protect you. With time he will do anything for you and there will be a time that you should take advantage of that," the man said. He looked straight into Allen's eyes, making Allen gasp, there was something very direct about the gaze, it was almost physically sharp.

"I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but that's not how love works. If you love someone you do not use them," Allen said.

The man merely smiled at Allen like an adult smiles at a child. "Just remember what I said. I wish you luck in your love, doctor," he said.

Allen didn't recall him standing and walking to the door but he was there. "Wait a minute!"

Like that he was gone. And Allen was as alone as he was minutes before, nothing but silence and his heart beating in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael didn't return until late evening, he looked tired and banged the door shut as he came in. "I swear to God these townspeople drove me nuts today!" he commented.

"Oh? What happened?" Allen asked. He had long decided that he wouldn't tell Michael about his visitor from earlier in the day.

"I had to give a fuckin' news conference to a two reporter paper. It was tough without you, you're the brains of this team," Michael said.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you know as much as I about earthquakes," Allen said.

"Yeah, but I'm just an air force man. You have the letters with your name," Michael said. 

"That doesn't put me above anyone else," Allen insisted. 

"Maybe not, but I still wish you had been with me," Michael smiled, he took Allen's hand.

"Me too," Allen said quietly. The encounter he had with the man in black had shook him, he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. 

"Well, maybe we can get out of here soon," Michael said, as if reading Allen's mind.

"Tomorrow I think. Early," Allen announced. 

"Are you well enough?" Michael asked, unsure.

"Yes. Absolutely," Allen confirmed.

"Tomorrow early, then," Michael smiled.

***

The next morning on the way north the sun waa rising and the weather was calm and fair. Michael was singing with Frank Sinatra on the radio and Allen endured it silently with a smile. Happy to be leaving that small town behind, that strange encounter, but he would always remember that hotel room and what happened between he and Michael there.

Looking out the window at the never ending farmlands, he saw someone standing on a distant hill. Traveling closer he saw that it was the man in black, always out there, ever watching. And Allen knew he would meet with him again.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read and gave kudos and especially to those who commented on this story.
> 
> There will be a story to follow this one, expect the first chapter sometime next week.


End file.
